Not Over You
by Cherish Vi
Summary: Jiwa remajanya masih terlalu bergejolak. Huang Zitao, jatuh cinta pada Kris Wu sang Aktor sekaligus pewaris Wu Corp. dan masalalu sang ayah membuatnya harus mau tak mau terlibat dengan cinta masalalu yang menyedihkan. Belum lagi Zitao mulai memiliki bagian terdalam dihati sang Putra Mahkota. GS for Uke. KrisTao, HunTao, and KaiTao yang lain nyusul..y
1. Chapter 1

**EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast**

**Huang Zitao, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim (Oh) Jongin**

**.**

**Choi (Huang) Seunghyun, Kwon Jiyong, Kim (Oh) Heechul, Choi (Oh) Siwon, Jung (Wu) Yunho, Kim (Wu) Jaejoong**

**.**

**GENDERSWITCH (GS) for Uke, Romance, dll.**

**Warning: Jangan bash cast dalam fic ini. Dan saya peringatkan lagi jangan baca ini jika anda tidak menyukai salah satu cast dalam fic ini. Fic ini fic KRISTAO, dan mungkin juga akan terjadi CRACK PAIR DALAM FIC INI SEPERTI HUNTAO, DAN KAITAO.. jika tidak suka silahhkan tekan BACK DALAM PONSEL atau apalah itu.. terimaksih..**

**.**

**.**

**NOT OVER YOU**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**By: Cherish Vi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Song by Suzy - Winter Child ( High)**

**Song by Nu'est - Not Over You**

**19 Januari 20xx**

**.**

Selamat pagi Seoul. Pagi yang indah bukan? Tentu saja, 19 Januari 20xx. Ulang tahun ke 17 Huang Zitao dan ulang tahun ke 38 Huang Seunghyun. Sepasang ayah dan anak yang memiliki tanggal lahir sama, selalu menjadi yang terbaik satu sama lain, berusaha selalu ada satu sama lain. Hidup selama 17 tahun tanpa sosok seorang ibu maupun seorang istri, tak membuat mereka terpuruk begitu saja.

.

.

_**Kyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun**_

_**Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin**_

_**.**_

_**Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangsineun**_

_**Nuncheoreom malgeun namanui dangsin**_

_**.**_

_**Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, gyeoul**_

_**Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae**_

_**.**_

_**Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun**_

_**Nunchereom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin**_

_**.**_

_**Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, kyeoul**_

_**Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae**_

_**.**_

_**Gyeoure taeona areumdaun dangsineun**_

_**Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin**_

_**.**_

_**Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida**_

_**Saengil chukhahamnida. Dangsinui saengireul**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**(Happy Birthday To You)**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**(Happy Birthday To You)**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**(Happy Birthday To You)**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**(Happy Birthday To You)**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Birthday To You**_

_._

.

.

Suara lembut itu mengalun dengan merdu ditelinga Huang Seunghyun yang mulai membuka matanya pagi ini. Sungguh indah, suara putri kecilnya memang selalu menjadi yang terindah. Bak suara malaikat-malaikat Tuhan yang sedang bersenandung diatas sana. Oh, putrinya bahkan dilahirkan dengan bakat seorang penyanyi.

Dan satu kecupan dipipi kirinya membuat Seunghyun benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya. Hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh mata tajamnya adalah putri kecilnya yang tersenyum padanya sambil membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin bertuliskan 'APPA AND ME' diatasnya.

"Happy birthday appa.." ucap Huang Zitao pada sang appa. Seunghyun tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Demi Apapun didunia ini, dia merasa terharu dengan kejutan yang telah putrinya siapkan.

"Happy birthday ZieZie.." ucapnya seraya membalas kecupan Zitao.

"ZieZie menyayangi appa.. semoga appa selalu menemani setiap langkah dalam hidup ZieZie, semoga ZieZie selalu menjadi anak yang baik buat appa.." doa Zitao didepan Seunghyun dengan senyum lembut masih terpatri dibibir ranumnya.

Seunghyun selalu bersyukur, ternyata Tuhan selalu adil. Masalalunya yang kelam ternyata selama 17 tahun terakhir tergantikan dengan masa yang sangat indah bersama putri kecilnya yang kini telah tumbuh remaja, dia cantik dengan mata panda itu, dia menawan dengan senyum mempesona itu, dia indah dengan surai panjang sehitam malam itu, dia anggun dengan semua hal yang melekat pada tubuh dengan kulit seputih porselin itu. Seunghyun mengusap kedua pipi gembul putri semata wayangnya lembut.

"Putri appa sudah 17 tahun ya..? Happy birthday baby.. semoga kau selalu menemani appa.. semoga appa selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukmu.. ohya, appa punya sesuatu untuk hadiah birthday kita.."

"Apa..? Apa..?" Tanya gadis manis itu dengan penasaran.

"TARAAAAAAAAAA..." Seunghyun menunjukan sebuah kunci didepan Zitao. Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Zitao kira itu hadiah apa, ternyata hanya sebuah kunci dengan gantungan panda.

"Aku kira sesuatu yang menyenangkan ternyata hanya gantungan kunci.. itukan aku juga sudah punya banyak appa.." Zitao meletakkan kue yang sejak tadi dibawa lalu merangkak menaiki ranjang sang appa dan duduk bersila didepan Seunghyun.

"Jadi kau tidak suka ya.. sayang sekali, inikan kunci rumah lama kita yang appa jual empat tahun lalu.." kata Seunghyun berpura-pura sedih. Zitao melebarkan mata pandanya terkejut.

"Padahal appa sudah berusaha keras agar kita dapat membelinya lagi.." sambung Seunghyun masih dengan wajah sedih yang ia buat-buat.

"Appa sungguh-sungguh..? Appa tidak sedang bercandakan..?" Zitao tak mampu lagi menahan senyumnya. Seunghyun mengangguk pelan kengiyakan pertanyaan sang putri.

"Aduh.. bagaimana ini appa aku senang sekali sungguh.. bolehkah aku berteriak..?" Seunghyun terkekeh melihat Zitao yang berbicara sambil mengipas-ngipas wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lakukan..!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... hari ini menyenangkan.." teriak Zitao mengekspresikan senangnya.

"YEEEEEE.. apa itu artinya kita tidak akan diganggu oleh eonni jenong itu..?" Wajah Seunghyun berubah sedikit muram, tapi langsung kembali seperti semula.

Tak berapa lama pintu kamar Seunghyun terbuka oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan fashion modisnya. Iya, dialah wanita yang Zitao anggap JENONG. Kwon Jiyong. Salah satu fashion designer yang paling populer di Korea. Entah dari mana appanya itu mengenal wanita cantik berusia 34 tahun itu.

"Siapa yang sedang kau bilang JENONG BOCAH.." tanyanya dengan nada ditekan didua kata terakhir. Bahkan suaranya sungguh seperti suara wanita-wanita berkelas namun sombong diluar sana. Zitao dan Seunghyun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Wahhh... eonni jenong datang appa.." tunjuk Zitao pada wanita itu.

"YA! KAU..." Jiyong berjalan cepat kearah Zitao sedangkan Seunghyun terkekeh pelan melihat mereka.

Tapi bukannya berhasil menggapai Zitao, sepatu hak tinggi milik Jiyong malah tersangkut karpet didepannya dan terjatuh tersungkur. Seunghyun langsung berhenti terkekeh dan langsung menghampiri wanita itu. Entah sadar atau tidak garis wajah tegasnya melembut dan berubah menjadi raut cemas. Zitao yang sadar akan perubahan drastis sang ayah hanya menatap datar interaksi mereka. Sungguh dirinya masih belum terbiasa membagi kasih sayang ayahnya dengan siapapun termasuk wanita yang berada didepannya itu.

Delapan tahun. Delapan tahun wanita itu menunggu ayahnya. Dan delapan tahun juga Zitao menjadi dinding tak kasat mata untuk mereka. Zitao tersenyum miris, bukan dia tak tahu jika ayahnya mencintai wanita itu tapi Zitao lebih memilih menutup mata dan telinganya rapat akan kenyataan itu.

"Kau tak apa Yongie..?" Tanya Seunghyun lembut. Jiyong tersenyum manis melihat perhatian Seunghyun padanya. Lalu menatap Zitao dengan tatapan mengejek. Sedangkan Zitao hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Berdirilah.. aku harus segera bersiap agar bisa langsung pindah kerumah lama kami.. kau mau ikut..?" Tawar Seunghyun.

"Tentu. Aku akan ikut.." balas Jiyong cepat.

Seunghyun bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa melihat putrinya yang masih mendecih pelan dengan apa yang sudah appanya tawarkan untuk Jiyong.

.

.

.

"Kau senang hari ini..? Selamat ulang tahun Zie.. semoga kau selalu jadi yang terbaik.." ucap Jiyong tulus. Inilah Kwon Jiyong yang sesungguhnya, dia adalah seorang wanita yang sangat baik dengan semua ketulusannya. Wanita baik-baik dari kalangan menengah atas yang mencintai Huang Seunghyun dengan ketulusan yang tak terbatas. Zitao tahu Jiyong adalah wanita yang tepat untuk ayahnya. Zitao tahu Jiyong adalah wanita yang bisa menerima dirinya sebagai putri Seunghyun dengan tulus. Jiyong bisa menyayangi Zitao seperti putri kandungnya sendiri, tapi Zitao terkalahkan dari ego remajanya. Sekali lagi ia masih belum terbiasa jika kasih sayang ayahnya terbagi.

"Terimakasih.. apa.. kau masih menunggu appaku..?" Jiyong tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Zitao. Tapi ia berusaha menjawabnya dengan santai tapi penuh ketegasan.

"Aku mencintainya sejak awal.. tadinya aku sempat tidak percaya jika dia sudah memilikimu.. aku berniat meninggalkannya.." Zitao menatap wanita cantik itu tak percaya.

"tapi.. aku sadar aku benar-benar mencintainya.." Zitao menelan ludahnya paksa, iris sehitam jelaga itu mulai memanas.

"Pertemuan pertamaku denganmu membuatku benar-benar masuk dunia kalian.. ingatkah kau saat kau mengatakan 'appa.. aku tidak ingin punya eomma tiri.. aku tidak ingin seperti cinderella.. eonni itu.. aku tidak ingin dia jadi eomma-ku.. dia mirip dengan ibu tiri cinderella appa..' kau tahu untuk anak secerdas dirimu saat itu.. aku sadar itu bukan ucapan polos seorang anak usia 9 tahun.." terang Jiyong menghela nafas.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menunggu appaku.. kau tahukan dia tidak akan meninggalkanku..?" Balas Zitao yang menahan airmatanya.

Jiyong tersenyum manis.

"Aku tahu.. tapi aku akan menunggumu.. percayalah.. aku juga sama sepertimu.. tapi saat itu aku sadar.. appaku juga seorang laki-laki.. lebih baik dia mendapatkan yang ia inginkan dari pada dia bermain dengan perempuan jalang diluar sana.." Airmata Zitao tak terbendung lagi. Dia tak tahu kenapa airmatanya tak berhenti menetes. Padahal itu hanya sebuah perkataan biasa dari seorang Kwon Jiyong.

"Kenapa kau katakan itu.." kata Zitao lirih.

"Ayahmu bukan ayahku.." lanjut Zitao.

"Yeah, I know.. itulah yang membuatku tertarik pada Seunghyun, kesetiaannya, butuh waktu 7 tahun untukku mendapat cintanya dan bisa akrab denganmu.. kau sudah tumbuh remaja Zie.. apa kau tidak penasaran siapa eommamu.. kau perlu tahu masalalu appamu.. agar kau tak lebih sakit nantinya.. saat kau tahu dari orang lain.."

"Kenapa kau katakan itu.. kenapa kau membuatku semakin ingin tahu.." Zitao menangis terisak disela perkataannya.

Jiyong menarik Zitao kedalam pelukannya. Zitao tak pernah tahu rasanya pelukan hangat seorang ibu, tapi setiap Jiyong memeluknya rasanya seperti pelukan sang appa, hangat, nyaman, menenangkan. Hanya saja, pelukan Jiyong terasa lebih lembut tidak seperti dekapan Seunghyun yang terkesan posesif.

"karena aku.. menyayangimu, peduli padamu, bukan karena aku mencintai Seunghyun.." Jiyong menepuk-nepuk pundak Zitao pelan bermaksud menenangkan Zitao. Zitao memeluk Jiyong erat.

"Apa kau tahu masalalu appa..?" Tanya Zitao lirih.

"Iya.. aku tahu.. aku tahu semua hal tentang Seunghyun.."

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya menangis..?" Seumur hidupnya Zitao tak pernah melihat ayahnya menangis.

"Kau tahu.. bahkan aku pernah jatuh tersungkur, dia memelukku sambil menangis karena saat itu kau demam tinggi.." nafas Zitao tercekat, ayah yang selama ini tak pernah ia lihat meneteskan airmata ternyata pernah ah~ sering menangis karena dirinya.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya.. anak macam apa aku ini.." Zitao masih menangis dipelukan Jiyong.

"Ssssttt.. kau berharga untuknya.. sekalinya ia terluka tertusuk pedang.. ia tak ingin melihatmu bersedih.." jelas Jiyong yang juga ikut meneteskan airmatanya.

"Appa..." Zitao menangis senggukan.

"Biarkan aku yang menjadi tempat appamu menangis.. kau cukup jadi tempat ia tersenyum.." Jiyong menepuk lembut kepala Zitao. Zitao tahu Jiyong orang yang tulus, tapi setulus inikah..?

"Terimakasih.. tapi maaf aku belum bisa merelakannya untukmu.." gumam Zitao melepaskan pelukan Jiyong.

PLETAKKK~~

"Harusnya kau bilang.. terimakasih, kau boleh menikah dengan appaku.. tapi, kau sedang demam ya.." bentak Jiyong pada Zitao. Ia berpura-pura marah pada Zitao. Zitao tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ia kembali memeluk Jiyong erat. Sungguh ia sangat berterimakasih pada wanita itu, 9 tahun bersamanya membuatnya tak terlalu mengharapkan kehadiran seorang ibu. Mengabaikan suhu tubuhnya yang mulai menghangat. Ia menikmati pelukan Jiyong.

"Terimakasih, kau boleh menikah dengan appa.." tubuh Jiyong seakan terasa kaku. Tak percaya, tentu saja. Kalimat yang selama ini ia tunggu terucap dari bibir gadis secantik barbie itu.

"Asal kau berjanji.. dia akan bahagia denganmu.."

Jiyong melepaskan pelukan Zitao kasar.

"Jangan bercanda.. jangan membuatku berharap lebih Zie.." balas Jiyong. Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau.."

"Aku mau.. aku mau.." ucap Jiyong dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Zitao tersenyum tulus, entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tubuhnya seolah melepaskan beban berat yang selama ini dipikulnya, terasa lebih ringan dan melegakan.

"Terimakasih..." airmata yang sejak tadi tertahan akhirnya menetes haru, penantiannya dan Seunghyun akhirnya berakhir.

Zitao mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menghapus dengan lembut airmata Jiyong.

"Anggap itu hadiah ulang tahun appa dariku.." hati Jiyong terasa sangat hangat. Anak ini, dia memiliki sikap yang sulit ditebak seperti Seunghyun. Mungkin wajah Zitao lebih mirip 'wanita itu' dibandingkan Seunghyun. Tapi percayalah sikap mereka jauh berbeda. Zitao sangat lembut pada orang lain, Zitao yang pintar, mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, semuanya sifat Seunghyun kecuali sikap ceria Zitao, yang menurun dari ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Bergelut nyaman dengan selimut tebal dipagi hari adalah hal paling menyenangkan, apalagi ini akhir pekan. Kris Wu. Aktor berusia 21 tahun dengan segudang talenta dengan wajah bak dewa-dewa Yunani, ditambah lagi ia juga berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Ayahnya Yunho Wu seorang pebisnis ulung. Ratusan cabang perusahaan diseluruh Asia membuatnya berhasil menguasai pasar Asia. Sedangkan ibunya, Jaejoong Wu dia adalah mantan aktris ternama di Korea, karena sejak pernikahannya dengan Wu Yunho ia lebih memilih meninggalkan dunia artisnya. Tapi meski begitu ia tetap seorang wanita yang tidak akan berdiam diri karena semuanya sudah terpenuhi oleh sang suami. Oleh karena itu Jaejoong membuka sebuah restoran mewah di Seoul.

Pintu besar kamar itu mulai terbuka. Menampilkan sosok cantik nan anggun dari sang ratu mansion besar ini. Dengan kasar ia menarik selimut tebal sang putra.

"Kris.. bangun.." ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap surai coklat Kris.

"Hari ini tak ada jadwal eomma.." jawabnya masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Bukannya hari ini kau dan appamu ada meeting dengan arsitek Huang membahas proyek baru Wu Corp. cepatlah.. appamu bukan orang yang suka menunggu.." jelas Jaejoong.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut mengurusi perusahaan sebesar itu... aku benar-benar malas.." keluh Kris mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Kalau kau malas.. bagaimana nasib ribuan pekerja dibawah Wu Corporation..?" Tanya Jaejoong pada sang putra.

"Baik-baik.. aku segera bersiap.." Kris benar-benar malas jika harus pergi ke kantor, meski pekerjaannya hanya membantu Yunho tetap saja dia malas.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia bersiap untuk pergi kekantor. Seperti biasa, kedatangannya digedung Wu Corp. disambut dengan tundukan hormat dari para pegawai digedung itu. Kris memantapkan langkah mengacuhkan para karyawan yang membungkukkan badan menghormatinya.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda.. tuan Wu sudah menunggu didalam.." ucap Tiffany Hwang sekertaris sang ayah.

Tiffany mendecih kesal karena diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Kris. Padahal dia salah satu pegawai tercantik, tapi Kris sama sekali tak meliriknya. Alasannya cuma satu dia bukan tipe seorang Wu. Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan pada Wu Yunho. Biar Vi beritahu salah satu tipe seorang Wu dia gadis dengan cara berfikir berbeda.

"Hn.." balas Kris acuh dan langsung melesat masuk keruangan Yunho.

"Pagi appa.." sapanya santai dan langsung duduk disofa ruangan mewah itu. Yunho yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan kertas-kertas dokumen didepannya akhirnya menatap sang buah hati dengan mata musangnya.

"Pagi..? Jam berapa ini.. kenapa baru datang..? Untung arsitek Huang menelfon ia akan datang terlambat karena putrinya demam.." ucap Yunho.

"Maaf.. aku terlambat bangun.. Eomma juga kemari appa.. dia bawa makan siang untuk kita.." balas Kris santai. Ia tahu appanya tidak akan pernah marah selama ada eomma Boojaejoongie yang paling cantik didunia ~menurut Yunho dan Kris tentunya~. Yunho menghela nafas pasrah. Yunho tahu sekuat apapun dirinya, ia pasti selalu kalah saat ada dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

"Yunnie.. Krissie..!" Panggilan suara lembut itu mengalihkan perhatian Ayah anak itu.

Yap, Wu Jaejoong pemilik suara lembut itu.

"Meetingnya belum mulai..?" tanyanya yang hanya disambut senyum manis dari sang suami. Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir Yunho-nya. Kris mendecih bosan. Orangtuanya memang selalu mesra dimanapun.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi arsitek Huang akan datang.. kau bisa tunggu dulukan..?" Jaejoong mengangguk patuh.

Tak berapa lama pintu ruangan presdir Wu itu kembali terbuka. Pria dengan kaca mata bingkai hitam itu terlihat sangat pas dengan mata tajamnya. Senyum tegas yang kembali flashback akan masalalu yang indah sekaligus menyedihkan. Istri sang presdir Wu melebarkan mata doe miliknya melihat lelaki yang pernah menjadi bagian akan masa remaja yang penuh romansa. Begitu pula mata tajam sang pembuka pintu tersentak kaget melihat mantan pujaan hati berada didepannya. Hampir 12 tahun tidak bertemu tak semerta-merta membuat mereka lupa apa yang terjadi dimasalalu. Sama-sama menjadi cinta pertama, bukankah itu sangat membekas? Hah, kurasa memang begitu.

"Jeje.."

"Hyun~~.."

Sapaan pertama dari keduanya yang masih bergelut dengan flashback.

Yunho dan Kris menatap mereka bingung. Ada apa dengan mereka, apa mereka saling kenal? tapi nyatanya Jaejoong tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang hubungannya dengan arsitek Huang. Benar arsitek Huang itu adalah Huang Seunghyun.

"Anyeonghaseo tuan Huang.. senang bertemu dengan anda.." sapaan Yunho pada Seunghyun, membuat keduanya kembali pada dunia masing masing.

"Ah~ ya.. anyeonghaseo presdir Wu.. maaf atas keterlambatan saya.. kehormatan bagi saya bisa menjadi arsitek untuk gendung baru Wu Corp.." balas Seunghyun mencoba santai disetiap kata yang diucapkanya.

"Terimakasih.. tapi sepertinya anda sudah mengenal istri saya..?" Tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong meremas dress-nya kuat. Seunghyun tersenyum miris.

"Iya, Jaejoong-ssi dia gadis tercantik di Junghee Senior High School saat itu.." Seunghyun menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat gugup.

"Benarkah..? Jadi kalian satu sekolah..? Andai aku satu sekolah dengan kalian juga.." balas Yunho tenang. Sangat berbeda dengan Kris masih menatap sang ibu yang dengan jelas meremas dress hitamnya kuat. Ibunya seperti.. antara gugup dan... takut, mungkin.

"Yunnie.. aku harus segera pulang.. aku lupa jika hari ini aku harus segera ke restoran.. kalian jangan lupa makan.." pamit dan pesan Jaejoong pada Yunho dan Kris.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Seunghyun menatap punggung Jaejoong pergi. 'Sebenci itukah hatimu padaku Jeje..' batin Seunghyun terluka.

Belum sampai Jaejoong meraih kenop pintu ruangan itu, pintu itu sudah lebih dahulu kembali terbuka oleh seseorang dari luar. Jaejoong berdiri terdiam menatap orang itu.

"Maaf, apa aku menganggu.. aku hanya ingin mengantarkan flashdisk ini pada appaku.." Huang Zitao orang itu.

"Zie.. kenapa kau kemari.. appa sudah bilang tunggu dimobil.. demammu semakin meninggi saja.." Seunghyun menghampiri sang putri dengan raut wajah khawatir. Zitao tersenyum manis melihat sang ayah khawatir.

Jaejoong menatap gadis terkejut. Dia.. putri Seunghyun? Sudah sebesar ini? Secantik inikah? Anak yang dulu sempat ia lihat hanya sekilas. Airmata Jaejoong tak tertahan lagi, tanpa ia sadari airmata itu menetes menuruni pipi putihnya. Berharap Yunho dan Kris tak melihat tetesan airmatanya, buru-buru ia melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu hingga membuat beberapa pertanyaan diotak pintar sang presdir Wu.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Huang Zitao. Kris Wu. Pemuda itu terpaku akan paras indah sang putri Huang. Bahkan nafasnya tercekat hanya karena mendengar suaranya. Dadanya berdesir pelan melihat senyum manis itu. Senyuman tipis terukir indah dibibir sang tuan mudaWu. Rasanya seperti melayang melihat wajah cantik itu. Apalagi kalung perak berliontin JZ itu sungguh melengkapi penampilan cantiknya. Hah, luntur sudah anggapan dirinya bahwa Jaejoong yang paling cantik didunia ini. Yeah, Jaejoong jadi nomor dua sekarang.

"Tadi flashdisk appa tertinggal dimobil jadi sebelum Jiyong-eonni mengantarnya pada appa.. aku yang lebih dulu yang kemari mengantarnya untuk appa.." katanya dengan wajah memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang semakin meninggi.

"Hah.. kau ini~.. setelah ini kita kedokter.. kau mengerti.." Zitao mengangguk lucu.

Yunho memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum lembutnya. Pandangannya beralih pada sang putra semata wayangnya yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis menatap pemandangan indah didepannya. Satu hal yang dapat Yunho simpulkan. Kris Wu jatuh cinta.

"Dari yang kulihat gadis itu masih dibawah umur Kris.." bisik Yunho pada Kris yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku tidak peduli appa.. dia cantik.. indah.. dia melebihi eomma.." balas Kris dengan mata yang masih terus menatap Zitao. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak heran jika Kris langsung tertarik saat melihat gadis itu. Dia cantik, manis, tubuh? Okelah untuk seumurannya.

"Maaf tuan Wu.. apa putri saya boleh menunggu saya disini.. dia sedikit demam.. jadi saya khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya.."

"Tentu, tidak masalah selama dia tenang.." balas Yunho penuh wibawa.

"Terimakasih.."

Acara meeting itu mulai berjalan dengan tenang. Kris yang harusnya mendengarkan tentang semua presentasi Seunghyun, malah terus saja menatap Zitao yang sejak tadi memainkan ponsel didepannya. Oh, lihatlah itu.. bibirnya yang mengerucut itu benar-benar minta dilumat.

Zitao menatap Kris heran. Yang ingin ia tanyakan adalah mengapa pria didepannya ini terus menatapnya dengan wajah tampan seperti itu. Zitao mengetik sesuatu diponselnya. Tidak lama lalu ia memberikan Kris kode untuk membaca kalimat dalam ponsel miliknya.

**'Ada apa menatapku terus..? Apa aku terlihat aneh..?'**

Kris tersenyum. Lalu mengambil ponsel Zitao dan mulai mengetik sesuatu disana.

**"Apa kau tahu jika kau itu sangat cantik..?' **Kris mengembalikan ponsel Zitao. Zitao kembali menulis sesuatu.

**'Appa sering mengatakannya.. lalu apa masalahnya..?'** Mereka jadi mengobrol dengan ponsel Zitao yang dioper bolak-balik.

**'Tidak ada masalah.. bolehkah kita saling mengenal..?'**

**'Aku tahu kau.. kau Kris Wu kan..? Tokoh utama film HELLO YAKUZA.. kau hebat memerankan aktingmu.. tapi maaf aku lebih mengidolakan Park Chanyeol dibandingkan dirimu..' **lagi-lagi Kris hanya tersenyum dan kembali membalas tulisan Zitao.

**'Aku tidak peduli kau mengidolakan siapa.. aku hanya ingin tahu dirimu.. baiklah.. seperti yang kau tahu.. namaku Kris Wu.." **

**"Namaku Huang Zitao.. pangil saja ZieZie atau Zitao juga tidak apa..'**

**'Apa kita teman sekarang? Maukah kau menemaniku minum kopi dicafe lantai satu gedung ini..?'**

**'Maaf aku tidak suka kopi..'**

**'Kau bisa pesan coklat hangat.. bukankah tubuhmu sedang demam.. tubuhmu bisa hangat dengan itu..'**

**'Bagaimana kita bisa pergi..?' **

**'Aku tahu..'**

**'Apa..' **

Kris tak mengembalikan ponsel Zitao, ia malah memberikan ponselnya sendiri pada Zitao. Lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memasukkan ponsel Zitao kesaku celana panjangnya. Zitao hanya menatap Kris bingung.

"Appa.. aku ketoilet sebentar.." ijin Kris pada Yunho dan membuat Seunghyun menghentikan presentasinya.

"Keluarlah.." jawab Yunho pasrah dengan tingkah putranya. Ia tahu Kris pasti sudah merasa bosan dengan meeting ini. Kris keluar ruangan dengan seringai iblisnya. Tak berapa lama ponsel Kris yang Zitao genggam bergetar ditangannya. Menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Zitao membukanya.

_**From: +8200205xxx**_

_**Dari yang kulihat arsitek Huang adalah orang yang cerdas.. jadi aku yakin kau juga anak yang pintar.. cari alasan yang masuk akal untukmu keluar dari ruangan itu.. **_

_**KRIS WU**_

Ck. Hal pertama yang Zitao tahu dari seorang Kris Wu. Dia menyebalkan, tapi Zitao tertarik padanya. Ya, awal dari pertemuan mereka adalah awal dari rasa saling tertarik mereka.

"Appa.. ZieZie tunggu diluar ya..? Didepankan ada televisi.. Zie mau nonton.." Seunghyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah.. jangan beranjak dari sana sebelum appa selesai.. mengerti..?" Zitao mengangguk dan keluar ruang. Ughhh, tubuhnya serasa makin lemah saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas pelan, entah apa yang ada didalam otaknya, pikirannya terus saja berkutat pada gadis bermata panda yang ia temui 2 hari yang lalu bersama Oh Jongin sang adik. Suara indahnya bersama temannya berpipi chubby saat menyanyikan lagu Not Over You milik boy grub Nu'est, membuatnya susah hilang dari pikiran sang putra mahkota Korea Selatan itu. Kenapa? Terkejut? Ya, Oh Sehun adalah putra mahkota Korea Selatan.

Jujur dirinya tertarik dengan gadis itu, sekalinya ia telah bertunangan dengan Xi Luhan gadis berdarah bangsawan Cina. Tetap saja, rasa tertarik akan gadis bermata panda itu tak dapat ia abaikan.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa istana kerajaan. Perlahan tapi pasti ia memejamkan matanya rapat berharap sang gadis bermata panda itu hilang dari pikiran. Tapi sayang ilusi telinganya kembali mendengar suara itu.

.

.

.

_**u uuuuu uuuuu yeah..**_

_**uu oh baby…**_

_**andwae tteut moreul naui i**_

_**nunmureun mwonde humchyeodo**_

_**gyesok tteoreojineungeonde Yeah**_

_**oraeganmane neol mannaltende Oh**_

_**.**_

_**You may be over me but I'm not**_

_**over you**_

_**eotteoke geuri swipge itgenni**_

_**ajikdo himdeul ppun**_

_**hancham sigani heulleogatdeorado**_

_**hyeonsireun geudaero**_

_**ttokgatdeorago**_

_**urin hanayeonneunde**_

_**I want you back**_

_**.**_

_**ajik urin ttokgata**_

_**nal boneun ni useumdo gata**_

_**nae simjangeun neobakke**_

_**moreuneungabwa**_

_**neol bogo tto dasi ttwineungeol bwa**_

_**.**_

_**sumi makhil geot gata**_

_**nae nunmuri chaolla apa**_

_**i sesange geu eotteon geojitmalboda**_

_**.**_

_**neol wanjeonhi ijeotdan mari**_

_**deo nappeun geot gata**_

_**.**_

_**Step Back**_

_**ajik neon naege dagaomyeon andwae**_

_**seulpeoseo neoreul miwohaetdeon**_

_**nande Yeah**_

_**nappeun gieogeul jiwoyaman hae Oh**_

_**.**_

_**mianhae isseul ttaen mot**_

_**neukkyeotji**_

_**but I'm so lonely subaekbeonssik**_

_**harureul jina bamsae ni saenggage**_

_**meori soge maemdora honja hemae**_

_**wanna make it right maen cheoeum**_

_**geuttaero**_

_**andoegetji malcheoreom tteutdaero**_

_**I need you with me jeoldaero**_

_**I'll never let you go**_

_**.**_

_**ajik urin ttokgata**_

_**nal boneun ni useumdo gata**_

_**nae simjangeun neobakke**_

_**moreuneungabwa**_

_**neol bogo tto dasi ttwineungeol bwa..**_

_**.**_

_**sumi makhil geot gata**_

_**nae nunmuri chaolla apa**_

_**i sesange geu eotteon geojitmalboda**_

_**.**_

_**neol wanjeonhi ijeotdan mari**_

_**deo nappeun geot gata**_

_**idaero neol bonael su eomneun geol**_

_**.**_

_**dubeoneun heeojil su eomneun geol**_

_**.**_

_**sarangeul chatgesseo**_

_**ganjeolhi wonhaesseo neomaneul**_

_**.**_

_**gateun sarangeul hago**_

_**gateun chueoge sara**_

_**.**_

_**nae simjangeun neomaneul**_

_**saranghana bwa**_

_**neol bogo tto dasi ttwineun geol bwa**_

_**.**_

_**dorawajwoyo my girl**_

_**kkeutkkaji neon nawa hanan geol**_

_**neol wihaeseo namgyeo non**_

_**sarangeul chaja**_

_**dasi naege dorawa Oh baby I'm not**_

_**over you**_

_**uuuuu uuuuu yeah..**_

_**Woo~~~ Still Loving You**_

_**.**_

Sehun kembali membuka matanya. 'Apa aku sudah gila..? Kenapa ia terus berputar difikiranku.. bahkan aku sama sekali tak tahu siapa gadis itu..' batinya menggerutu. Sehun terus berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika Oh Jongin saat ini sudah terduduk disampingnya.

"Hyung~~.."

"Astaga~ kau mengagetiku.." Jongin mengerut alisnya heran. Kakaknya itu selalu bertingkah aneh sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tepatnya sejak mereka pergi berdua di salah satu taman ditengah kota Seoul itu.

"Kau masih memikirkan gadis itu ya..?" Tanya Jongin to the point.

"Kau tahu..? Wajahnya, senyumnya, suaranya.. semuanya terekam dengan jelas diotakku Jongin.." jawab Sehun frustasi.

"Ingat kau sudah memiliki Luhan, hyung~.." balas Jongin dingin. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia seakan tidak rela jika sang putra mahkota menyukai gadis bermata panda.

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu..? Kau seperti tak rela aku memikirkannya.. kau menyukainya..?" Tanya Sehun sinis. Jongin menatap Sehun gugup. Ia mengutuk kebodohanya sendiri. Kenapa dirinya tak bisa mengendalikan diri, apalagi dihadapannya adalah sang putra mahkota yang harusnya dihormati sang pangeran.

"Maafkan aku.. hanya saja dia mengingatkanku dengan seseorang.." tatapan Sehun mulai melembut.

"Siapa..? mantan kekasihmu..?" Tebak Sehun. Jongin menggengam kalung perak dengan liontin JZ miliknya.

"Bukan.. dia lebih berharga dari itu.." Jongin menatap menatap meja didepannya dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHWHWG KAGAK JADI ONESHOOT.. #JanganTendangPlease

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast**

**Huang Zitao, Kris Wu, Oh Sehun, Kim (Oh) Jongin**

**.**

**Choi (Huang) Seunghyun, Kwon Jiyong, Kim Heechul, Choi (Oh) Siwon, Jung (Wu) Yunho, Kim (Wu) Jaejoong**

**.**

**.**

**GENDERSWITCH (GS) for Uke, Romance, dll.**

**WARNING: Semua cast milik orangtua masing-masing..**

**.**

**Tapi cerita ini milik saya.. MILIK SAYA.. MUACCCHHH.. #ReaderMuntah**

**.**

**Jangan bash cast dalam fic ini. Dan saya peringatkan lagi jangan baca ini jika anda tidak menyukai salah satu cast dalam fic ini. Fic ini fic KRISTAO, dan mungkin juga akan terjadi CRACK PAIR DALAM FIC INI SEPERTI HUNTAO, DAN KAITAO.. jika tidak suka silahhkan tekan BACK DALAM PONSEL atau apalah itu.. terimaksih..**

**.**

**.**

**NOT OVER YOU**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Rated M**

**.**

**By: Cherish Vi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zitao terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjab pelan. Seingatnya, ia sedang menikmati coklat hangat bersama Kris. Lalu mengapa ia berada disini. Serba putih, jelas ini bukan kamarnya maupun kamar dirumah lamanya. Zitao mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan, hingga tangannya terasa berat dirasanya. Kwon Jiyong. Lagi-lagi wanita itu yang berada disampingnya saat ia merasa lemah.

"Maafkan aku.." gumamnya pelan mengelus pelan pipi Jiyong yang terlelap dikursi samping ranjangnya.

"Enggghh.. Zie, kau sudah bangun.." ucapnya masih dengan mata setengah tertutup. Zitao mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau pingsan kemarin, Seunghyun mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau bersama Kris Wu.. kau ini benar-benar.." Jiyong sungguh kesal pada Zitao. Tapi dibalik itu semua dia khawatir benar pada calon anak tirinya itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya, aku hanya minum coklat panas bersamanya.." jawab Zitao santai.

"Dan kau pingsan setelahnya, itu tidak lucu.." balas Jiyong sambil mengambil segelas air dimeja samping ranjang Zitao. Dan memberikannya pada Zitao.

"Benarkah..?"

"Iya. nona Huang.. dan kau tahu, Kris menggendongmu dengan sangat gentle.. itu manis sekali.." Zitao mengerutkan keningnya. Apa tadi? Kris menggendongnya?

Blushh..

Oh my.. wajah Zitao benar-benar serupa dengan kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Tapi tunggu, sejak kapan kau kenal Kris..? Setahuku temanmu hanya Xiumin dan Ren.." tanya Jiyong menyelidik.

"Kemarin saat bersama appa dikantor Wu Corp.." Jawab Zitao dengan senyum manis dibibirnya.

"Hati-hati dia aktor yang paling sering gonta ganti pasangan.." terang Jiyong.

"Aku tahu, Yongie-eonni tenang saja.." balas Zitao santai.

Jiyong menghela nafas pasrah. Jiyong tahu Zitao penasaran dengan Kris, liat saja senyum manis dibibir curve itu. Seperti senyum malaikat baru saja dapat mainan baru, tapi lebih cenderung memiliki niat sesuatu.

"Setidaknya aku bisa cepat memilikinya tanpa perlu jadi tinkerbell lebih dahulu.." sambung Zitao.

"Kau menyindirku ya..?" Kesal Jiyong. Zitao terkekeh pelan.

"Kau merasa ya..?"

"Maaf Zie, tapi aku tak memiliki karakter tinkerbell untuk appamu~~" Jiyong melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Kau menunggunya, kau mencintainya, kau melindunginya.." aku Zitao.

"Iya, aku lakukan itu.. tapi aku lebih senang menjadi dory untuk Seunghyun.."

"Dory..? Finding nemo..?" Tanya Zitao heran.

"Ya, menjadi tinkerbell aku sama sekali tak punya kesempatan memiliki peterpan karena wendy yang telah ada disampingnya.. tapi jika menjadi dory, sekalinya pelupa dia masih memiliki kesempatan memiliki marlin.." jawab Jiyong semangat. Zitao mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi kau harus cepat menikah dengan appa kemarin aku melihat orang yang mirip sekali dengan salah satu gadis yang berada difoto album sekolah appa.." kata Zitao.

Jantung Jiyong bergetar. Sungguh, nafasnya bahkan berhenti untuk beberapa detik. Gadis dalam album sekolah Seunghyun? Siapa? Kim Jaejoong atau 'wanita' itu. Tidak-tidak, Seunghyun mencintai Kwon Jiyong saat ini, jadi tidak mungkin Seunghyun mengkhianatinya.

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah. tapi dia cantik sekali, anggun dan sangat manis, aku ingin secantik dia.." ungkap Zitao dengan penuh kekaguman.

Jiyong terdiam saat Zitao dengan riang dan antusias menceritakan tentang wanita cantik yang ia temui dikantor Wu Corp. saat itu. Jiyong menatap Zitao miris, otaknya terus berkutat dengan asumsinya sendiri.

_**'Apa kau masih akan tetap seantusias ini saat kau tahu semuanya yang telah terjadi dimasa lalu.. bahkan aku tidak yakin kau akan terus tersenyum untuk Seunghyun..'**_

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi padanya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Ia sering melamun. Dan tentu saja Wu Yunho dan dan putranya Kris Wu menyadarinya, disinilah mereka menikmati sarapan pagi.

"Appa.. hari ini tidak ada meeting kan..? Aku akan menemui Huang Zitao dirumah sakit.." kata Kris minat. Mendengar nama Zitao disebut Jaejoong menatap putranya tak percaya.

"Kau bilang apa..? Huang Zitao putri arsitek Huang..?" Sahut Jaejoong berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Iya.." jawab Kris berdiri dari kursi makannya. Baru saja dua langkah dari tempatnya semula, suara Jaejoong kembali terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Berani kau menemuinya.. eomma akan benar-benar menjodohkanmu dengan Zhang Yixing.." Kris membalikan tubuhnya cepat. Kris balik menatap tajam sang ibu, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ibunya ucapkan.

"Kalau alasan eomma melarangku bertemu dengan Zitao adalah karena eomma punya masalah dengan arsitek Huang, aku tidak akan peduli.. itu terasa tak adil untukku.." balas Kris tenang lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Yunho menatap keduanya bergantian, dia paling tidak bisa jika dipaksa memilih diantara keduanya, jadi lebih baik dia tidak ikut campur.

"Tahan putramu Yun.." suruh Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah, ceritakan padaku tentang masalalumu bersama arsitek Huang, Boo.." ucap Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong terdiam menatap suami tercinta.

Jemari lentik Jaejoong mulai bergetar hebat, bahkan jemari itu tanpa sadar telah menjatuhkan garpu dan sendok yang telah digenggamnya.

"Apa maksudmu Yun?"

"Kau bukan tipe ibu yang akan melarang putranya berhubungan dengan seorang gadis hanya karena berbeda status sosial Boo.. jadi pastikan aku mendengar semuanya setelah pulang dari kantor.." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, lalu menghampiri Jaejoong dan mencium bibir cherry itu seperti biasa. Tubuh ramping itu hanya bisa mematung mencerna semua yang telah Yunho katakan padanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Zitao terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel didepanya, beberapa hari dirumah sakit benar-benar membuatnya bosan. Ayahnya sedang sibuk bekerja, Jiyong juga sedang menyelesaikan design musim dinginnya sedangkan Kris, Zitao tidak mengerti mengapa Kris selalu mengunjunginya belakangan ini, tapi mungkin ia sibuk hari ini. Benar-benar kesepian kau nona Huang.

"Hah. Menyebalkan! Awas kau Huang Seunghyun.. akan kuhabiskan isi credit card milikmu!" Teriaknya sambil melempar ponsel miliknya kearah sofa ruang rawatnya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau berkata begitu.." ucap seseorang dari depan pintu ruang rawatnya.

"Kris Wu.."

"Ya. Ini aku, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Balas orang itu dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang Zitao.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukaiku ya?" Bukannya menjawab tapi remaja ini malah balik bertanya. Kris menghela nafas pelan.

"Anggap saja begitu.."

"Hah, aku sudah menduganya jika kau menyukaiku, bahkan putra mahkota Oh Sehun saja sampai menghentikan mobilnya hanya untuk melihatmu bernyanyi bersama xiumin-eonni ditaman saat itu.." jelas Zitao bangga. Benar-benar hormon remaja yang labil.

"Kau bertemu putra mahkota Sehun?" Tanya Kris menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"Tidak, hanya melihatnya ditaman satu minggu yang lalu bersama pangeran Jongin.." jawab Zitao cepat.

"Putra mahkota memiliki posisi yang sama denganku dan Park Chanyeol dimata remaja seusiamu, tidakkah kau tertarik padanya..?" Zitao memasang pose berfikirnya.

"Iya, dia tampan.. tapi aku ragu jika kalian bertiga masih sama tampanya seperti appaku jika sudah berumur 38 tahun.." remeh Zitao pada Kris.

Kris terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Zitao. Kris merangsek mendekati Zitao. Otak dan tubuhnya sama sekali berbeda sinkron, gapaian tangannya pada tengkuk gadis itu membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika kita buktikan dengan kau terus bersamaku.." bisik Kris ditelinga sang gadis belia.

Zitao memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan nafas Kris dilehernya. Anggukan pelan dari Zitao membuat Kris melebarkan seringainya. Kris menarik wajahnya dari ceruk leher Zitao dan beralih menatap wajah Zitao yang masih menutup mata indahnya. Pandangannya terhenti pada bibir kucing milik Zitao. Sedikit pucat memang, tapi itu tetap saja membuatnya tergoda untuk mencobanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir Kris benar-benar merasakan bibir kucing remaja cantik itu. Manis, rasanya semanis cake buatan sang ibu hanya saja Kris tidak menyukai manisnya cake sungguh berbeda dengan kedua belah bibir didepannya manis sesuai seleranya. Zitao menikmatinya, hisapan dan kecupan pelan membuat hormon remajanya terbuai. Ini hal baru baginya, jadi wajar jika dirinya ingin tahu lebih.

Zitao meremas bagian bawah kemeja putih Kris kuat, yang Kris artikan sebagai permintaan lebih. Kris menarik tengkuk Zitao semakin kuat. Ia memperdalam ciumanya pada gadis itu, yang ia harapkan adalah tidak ada yang datang sebelum ini selesai.

Ciuman lembut Kris mulai berani, hisapan kecil berubah semakin kasar terus begitu hingga ia benar-benar membuat bibir mungil Zitao sedikit bengkak. Nafas Zitao tersenggal, cengkeraman Zitao semakin mengencang. Kris terus melumat bibir kucing itu seolah tak ingin melepaskan. Hingga pukulan kecil dari Zitao membuatnya kembali pada kendali akan motorik tubuhnya.

Kris melepaskan lumatannya, lalu menatap wajah Zitao yang telah sepenuhnya memerah dan coba mengatur nafasnya.

"Itu yang pertama?" Tanya Kris santai.

"Iya, ini yang pertama untukku.."

"Menyenangkan bukan..? Apalagi kau ciuman dengan aktor sekaligus pewaris Wu Corp." Kata Kris merapikan kembali rambut depan Zitao yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ini yang keberapa untukmu? Ah- tidak, aku bahkan sering melihatmu beradegan ranjang didrama ataupun difilm yang kau mainkan.." sahut Zitao.

"Kau cemburu.."

"Tidak, aku terlalu muda untuk cemburu dengan aktris yang jelas usianya lebih tua dariku.." sinis Zitao.

"Ok, siapa contohnya yang lebih dewasa darimu..?" Kris menaikan sudut bibir. Ia hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana gadis ini tahu dirinya.

"Park shin hye, Yoon Eun Hye, YoonA, Shi Min Ah, emm.. dan sebagainya.." balas Zitao membuat Kris terkekeh.

"Semuanya pernah pacaran denganku.."

"Tentu saja, kaukan player.." gerutu Zitao pada Kris.

"Apa aku seplayboy itu?"

"Bagi seorang fans, akan lebih baik kau pacaran dengan Chanyeol, KRISYEOL COUPLE.." Zitao memasang dua jempol didepan Kris.

"Menjijikan.."gumam Kris pelan tapi cukup terdengar untuk Zitao.

"Hei, itu sudah mainstream dikalangan penggemarmu dan Chanyeol.." sahut Zitao cepat.

"Aku tidak peduli, bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan ciuman tadi.." Kris memajukan wajahnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih kau cukup kasar dalam berciuman.." Zitao menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan ke China untuk urusan bisnis dengan appa" beritahu Kris.

"Kenapa mengatakannya padaku?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukaimu.." jawab Kris asal.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, setiap melihatmu dadaku berdebar, seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang disekitarku, apa seperti itu yang disebut menyukai?" tanya Zitao polos.

"Mungkin, ini juga pertama kali aku merasakannya" jawab Kris memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ok. Sepakat untuk berkencan denganku?" Zitao mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kris. Dan lagi, Kris terkekeh dengan sikap spontan Zitao.

"Kita coba.." Kris tersenyum tulus pada Zitao dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Zitao. Tidak. Kali ini Kris tak main-main, meski belum ada satu minggu ia mengenal Zitao ia yakin semakin hari ia semakin tertarik pada gadis panda didepannya.

Janji jari kelingking. Heh, sungguh kekanakan. Iya, dan kau akan berkencan dengan seorang remaja yang masih terdominasi sikap anak-anak tuan muda Wu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jongin menatap sebuah buku didepannya dengan serius. Ia terduduk dilantai perpustakaan besar didalam istana kerajaan Korea selatan. Membaca, mungkin itu yang tengah pemuda ini lakukan. Tapi jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, yang Jongin lakukan bukanlah membaca buku melainkan menatap sebuah foto usang yang ada didalam buku itu. Jongin tersenyum miris menatap foto itu. Hanya satu yang bisa terbawa olehnya duabelas tahun yang lalu, hanya foto sepasang bocah yang tengah bermain pasir dengan anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun yang sedang mencium gadis kecil berusia dua tahun disampingnya.

Satu hal yang paling ia sesalkan dalam hidupnya. Mengapa ia meninggalkan gadis kecil itu, mengapa saat itu ibunya harus menarik dirinya pergi meninggalkan gadis berusia dua tahun itu.

"Huang Zitao.." gumam Jongin pelan, rahangnya mengeras, mata tajamnya memerah menahan sesuatu. Tangan kokoh itu kini tergeletak lemah dilantai kayu perpustakaan istana.

"Kau dimana, aku merindukanmu Zie, aku merindukanmu, hingga aku serasa ingin mati" lanjutnya memejamkan matanya. Setitik air mata bahkan mengalir dari sudut matanya. Terlihat sangat kuat memang tapi nyatanya Oh Jongin adalah mahkluk terlemah didunia ini jika telah menyangkut Huang Zitao dalam foto itu.

Klekk~~

Jongin yang mendengar pintu kayu perpustakaan langsung menyembunyikan foto itu dan mengusap bekas airmata dipipinya. Lalu berpura-pura membaca buku dengan tenang.

Jongin menatap kaki tegas didepannya. Ia kenal pemilik kaki itu, orang yang paling ia hormati dalam hidupnya. Oh Sehun, sang kakak tercinta. Calon raja Korea Selatan beberapa tahun lagi.

"Kau tidak lupakan, kalau hari ini ada pertemuan kepala negara-negara tetangga" Jongin mencoba berdiri dari duduknya.

"Iya" Sehun berbalik dan melangkah lebih dahulu.

"Sehun.." panggil Jongin kembali menghentikan langkah lebar putra mahkota. Pasalnya ini pertama kali Jongin memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel hyung maupun putra mahkota, bukan apa-apa hanya saja kali ini berbeda.

"Bolehkan? Kita lahir ditahun yang sama, hanya berjarak beberapa bulan, jadi bolehkan kupanggil begitu.." gumam Jongin.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi" jawab Sehun tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

"Bolehkah kuminta sesuatu padamu, Oh Sehun..?" Jongin mengabaikan ajakan Sehun. Sehun masih kukuh untuk tidak membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Jongin.

"ketika nanti kau telah mendapatkan posisimu sebagai raja, bolehkah aku keluar dari sangkar emas ini? Aku terkekang disini, bolehkah kukatakan begitu?" Lanjut Jongin.

"Kau terlalu lancang berbicara begitu padaku Oh Jongin, darah aboeji yang mengalir dalam tubuhmulah yang mengharuskan kau ada disini" Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, namun sekali lagi langkahnya kembali terhenti akan ucapan Jongin yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Itulah yang paling kusesalkan dalam hidupku, kenapa harus ada darah aboeji dalam tubuhku, ini bukan tempatku, jika kau tahu.." Sehun berbalik menatap Jongin. Tangannya mengepal kuat, Sehun berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tidak segera memukul rahang tegas sang adik.

"Ini tempatmu Oh Jongin, jadi tetaplah disini" Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mematung mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Bukan, bukan seperti ini yang Jongin inginkan. Mengapa dunia ini tak pernah adil padanya, mengapa mereka harus memisahkannya dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Kenapa ibunya setega itu memisahkan dirinya dan Zitao hanya karena cinta masalalunya. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah dia mendengar dari mulut orang lain bahwa orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya bukanlah ayah kandungnya. Seperti sebuah tamparan mutlak untuk Oh Jongin saat itu.

ARRRGGGGHHHHH..

BRAKKKK~~

Sebuah foto berukuran sangat besar yang tergantung indah didinding perpustakaan itu retak karena lemparan buku tebal dari tangan Jongin. Itu adalah sebuah foto dengan wajah raja dan sang permaisuri kerajaan Korea Selatan saat ini. Oh Siwon dan Kim Heechul.

"Aku benci padamu Oh Siwon, membencimu.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

KRINGGGGG.. KRINGGG..

Suara bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring dilorong koridor XOXO senior high school. Hanya selang beberapa detik jejeran pintu itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan semua orang didalamnya. Benar, ini sekolah Huang Zitao saat ini dan dia siswa tingkat akhir.

Zitao berjalan keluar kelas bersama salah seorang temannya tapi harus berpisah karena temanya itu sedang terburu pulang kerumah, jadi sendirian lagi.

"Hey, Zie-baby.." Zitao menatap orang didepannya kesal, lalu memonyongkan bibirnya kedepan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Song Minho a.k.a Mino sang ketua klub basket yang tergila-gila padanya, bahkan satu sekolah juga tahu jika Mino menyukai Zitao. Bukan Zitao tidak tahu, tapi mungkin lebih tak ingin tahu.

"Benarkah kau sakit seminggu ini? Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.." tanya Mino dengan nada dibuat-buat, jadi terkesan berlebihan.

"Aku tidak apa, Mino-oppa tidak bersama Taehyun ya?" Zitao masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kenapa menanyakannya padaku? Aku tidak bersamanya Zitao-ya.." rengek Mino pada Zitao.

"Kaukan kekasihnya, masa kau tidak tahu? Kau ini kekasih macam apa?" Teriak Zitao tepat ditelinga Mino, hingga pemuda bernama Mino itu menutup telinga rapat karena lengkingan suara Zitao yang kencang.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya Zitao-ya. Dan lagi aku sudah tahu kau berhasil masuk sebagai trainee VOLUTION Entertainment, jadi kau tak perlu berteriak padaku dan menunjukan suara indahmu itu.." balas Mino membuat Zitao mengerjapkan matanya terkejut. Tadi apa? Masuk jadi trainee VOLUTION Entertainment? Telinganya tidak sedang dalam keadaan error-kan?.

"Kau bilang apa oppa? Masuk trainee VOLUTION Entertainment?" Tanya Zitao memastikan.

"Iya, kau, Xiumin dan juga Ren. Kalian menang audisi bulan lalu, pengumumannya ada di mading sekolah.." jawab Mino malas.

Zitao masih diam, mengerjapkan matanya. Oh Tuhan, impiannya menjadi seorang musisi hebat ternyata telah maju satu langkah. Apalagi Xiumin dan Ren juga masuk.

"Kau yakin itu aku?" Zitao kembali memastikan pendengarannya pada Mino. Zitao menarik kerah blazer Mino dan menarik tubuh Mino maju mundur. Sedangkan Mino hanya pasrah dan memutar bola matanya bosan diperlakukan begitu.

"Iya. Kau masuk HUANG ZITAO.."

"AAAAAA... SENANGNYA.." Zitao langsung memeluk Mino kencang. Dan tentu saja, Mino membalasnya dengan senang hati kapan lagi bisa memeluk Zitao yang bertubuh indah itu kalau bukan disaat seperti ini.

"Huaaaaa, Mino-oppa selingkuh sama ZieZie, Huuaaa.. Taehyun marah sama Mino-oppa" Zitao melihat Taehyun menangis dibelakang Mino-pun segera sadar dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Mino.

Zitao beralih menghampiri Taehyun yang menangis tersendu, Mino berjalan dibelakang Zitao dengan tatapan kesal. Kenapa Taehyun harus datang, padahalkan tadi sedang berada dititik terindah.

"T-Taehyun-ah, Mino-oppa tidak berselingkuh denganku tadi dia menunggumu dan tidak sengaja bertemu denganku.. percayalah" bujuk Zitao hati-hati.

"Benarkah Mino-oppa? Kau sedang tidak sedang bermain dibelakangkukan? Hikz.." tanya Taehyun disela tangisannya.

"Aku berselingkuh dengan Zitao.."

"Huaaaa, Mino-oppa jahat.." Zitao jadi kalang kabut melihat tangisan Taehyun makin kencang.

"Ya! Apa yang lakukan! Terserah kalian sajalah, aku mau lihat mading sekolah.." sahut Zitao meninggalkan mereka.

Zitao mencari namanya didaftar peserta. Benar, namanya tercatat sebagai peserta yang lolos audisi VOLUTION Entertainment, salah satu agency artis terbesar di Korea saat ini. Senang, tentu saja. Mimpinya menjadi seorang musisi, tinggal selangkah lagi.

"Zitao-ah, kita bertiga masuk!" Teriak Kim Xiumin dibelakangnya yang datang bersama Ren. Zitao berbalik dan langsung memeluk kedua sahabat tercintanya itu.

"Sudah kubilang, kita pasti masuk" ucap Ren bangga tanpa melepas pelukan Zitao dari tubuhnya.

"Kajja, kita rayakan bersama! Ayo shopping!" Ajak Xiumin semangat. Ren menarik kedua tangan Zitao, namun Zitao malah terdiam menatap Ren dan Xiumin yang sedang antusias didepannya. Keduanya merasa heran dengan sikap Zitao yang tiba-tiba jadi berubah. Semuanya menatap Zitao canggung.

"Ada apa Zie?" Tanya Ren.

"Tadi kalian bilang apa? Shopping? Dimana?" Suara Zitao jadi lebih menyeramkan daripada suara sadako difilm-film horor jepang.

"Hehehehehehhe, ditempat calon ibu tirimu, diakan designer terkenal, kapan lagi kami bisa dapat diskon besar dari seorang designer nomor satu di Korea.." jawab Ren takut-takut. Zitao menghirup nafas kasar. Firasatnya benarkan?

"Maksudnya?"

"Bujuk designer Kwon agar kita bisa dapat voucher diskon ditempatnya.. kumohon!" Pinta Ren dan Xiumin dengan aegyo mereka. Harusnya dia sudah menduganya sejak awal, dua sahabatnya itu memang memiliki otak licik terhadap dirinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seunghyun membolak-balikan majalah didepannya, jujur saja ia mulai bosan disini. Menunggui sang kekasih yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Seunghyun menarik nafas kasar, Jiyong yang sejak tadi menekuni pekerjaannya kini beralih pada Seunghyun.

"Kau bosan? Pulanglah.." ucap Jiyong yang masih terduduk dikursi kerjanya.

"Tidak, dirumah sama saja.."

Jiyong menatap jam yang melingkari pergelangan tanganya. Lalu kembali menatap Seunghyun bosan.

"Waktunya Zitao pulang sekolah, kau tidak menjemputnya?" Tanya Jiyong lagi.

"Dia akan pergi bersama Xiumin dan Ren.." Jiyong mengangguk mengerti.

Perhatian Jiyong kembali beralih pada sekelompok orang dengan jas hitam yang terpasang rapi ditubuh mereka. Bukan sebuah pemandangan aneh jika banyak pejabat, artis, maupun orang-orang dengan ekonomi menengah keatas yang datang ketoko besar ini untuk membeli pakaian rancangan sang designer tapi hari ini seperti lebih dari itu.

Jiyong beranjak dari duduknya berjalan kearah jendela ruangannya untuk melihat siapakah orang-orang itu.

"Hyun, itu keluarga kerajaan.." gumam Jiyong pada Seunghyun yang masih terduduk disofa.

Seunghyun menghentikan gerakan tanganya yang sedang membolak-balikkan majalah fashion. Ia mengambil nafas pelan, Seunghyun telah beranggapan masalalu dirinya itu sudah berlalu. Saat ini ia hidup dimasa sekarang dan untuk masa depan, kesalahan yang dulu pernah ia lakukan sudah terbayar dengan rasa benci orang-orang yang terlibat. Sekarang hanya Zitao dan Jiyonglah fokus utama hidupnya.

"Kau tenang saja tak ada Siwon dan Heechul, hanya ada Sehun dan Jongin.." ucap Jiyong hati-hati berharap ia tak sedang menyinggung perasaaan pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Biar saja jika ada mereka Yongie, semua sudah berakhir sejak limabelas tahun lalu.." sahut Seunghyun santai.

"Tapi wanita sangat keterlaluan, dia bahkan hampir membunuh Zitao" balas Jiyong sengit. Seunghyun menunduk dalam, apa yang Jiyong katakan memang benar. Tapi dendam dalam hati tak akan mengubah apapun.

"Zitao baik-baik saja, aku tidak ingin melihatnya ternodai oleh setitik kebencian dihatinya, jika waktunya sudah sampai, dia akan bisa menerimanya dengan hati yang tulus.." jelas Seunghyun. Jiyong memeluk tubuh tegap Seunghyun.

Calon suaminya memang yang terbaik. Masalalu yang suram, telah mengubahnya dan membentuknya jadi pribadi yang tangguh. Bangga, Jiyong sangat bangga memiliki hati pria yang ada dipeluknya ini.

Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika appa punya kesibukan baru disini.." Zitao menatap Seunghyun dan Jiyong datar. Meski dia bilang ia merelakan ayahnya untuk segera menikah dengan Jiyong tapi egonya masih saja menyergap dirinya.

"Zie? Kau bilang pergi dengan Xiumin dan Ren.." tanya Seunghyun sembari melepaskan pelukan Jiyong, Bukan takut karena ia ketahuan berpelukan dengan Jiyong disini tapi dia hanya takut jika Zitao mulai curiga dengan apa yang sejak tadi Seunghyun dan Jiyong bicarakan. Sebenarnya Zitao hanya mendengar penjelasan terakhir ayahnya dan sama sekali tidak mendengar percakapan ayahnya sebelum ini.

"Aku pergi kesini.." jawab Zitao menyenderkan pundaknya pada pintu dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Ada yang kau inginkan Zie..?" Sahut Jiyong. Zitao tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin voucher diskon untuk berbelanja disini.." Jiyong terkekeh pelan lalu menunjukan dimana tempat voucher itu disimpan. "Terimakasih.." ungkap Zitao keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali menutup pintu itu.

Bukannya segera pergi, tubuhnya masih mematung didepan pintu kayu ruangan Jiyong. Melihat betapa tulusnya pelukan Jiyong pada ayahnya membuat rasa bersalahnya kembali muncul dalam hati. Mengapa tidak sejak dulu saja ia merelakan appanya menikah dengan Jiyong. Zitao jadi semakin pensaran dengan sosok wanita yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya dan ayahnya.

Dan Zitao juga sudah tahu siapa kandidat yang harus ia curigai. Jika Jiyong dan Seunghyun masih betah menutupinya, maka Zitao bisa bergerak sendiri. Dan Zitao akan memulainya dari Kim Jaejoong atau sekarang telah berubah marga jadi Wu Jaejoong. Jika kalian fikir Zitao senang bertemu wanita itu karena ia menganggumi rupa sang nyonya Wu, kalian salah. Tapi ia senang bertemu orang dari masalalu sang ayah. Zitao tersenyum miris. 'Aku tidak akan benci siapapun yang terlibat dicerita ini, appa..' batin Zitao kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dari kejauhan, sang putra mahkota tengah memperhatikan Zitao yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu sebuah ruangan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Takutnya jika ia berkedip maka malaikat cantik itu akan menghilang begitu saja, debaran dalam hati itu kembali muncul. Mungkin jika dirinya adalah seorang biasa pasti dirinya akan segera menghampiri gadis itu menanyakan nama dan nomer telfon gadis itu.

Tapi dia adalah seorang putra mahkota yang harus menjaga sikap pada orang lain entah siapapun itu. Sehun mengeluarkan saputangannya lalu mengelap kening yang sedikit berkeringat. Entah sengaja atau tidak saputangan itu terjatuh dilantai.

Zitao yang merasa diperhatikan mulai berjalan mendekati Sehun yang tengah berjongkok mengambil saputangannya yang terjatuh. Tepat saat Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya gadis bermata panda itu telah berada dihadapannya. Masih dengan seragam sekolahnya ia berdiri dengan manis. Tinggi Sehun yang memang jauh lebih tinggi dari Zitao itu membuat Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"Jadi benar kau putra mahkota Sehun.." kata Zitao lembut, sangat lembut hingga membuat seorang putra mahkota Sehun seakan ingin meleleh seperti lilin.

Zitao menatap bingung Sehun yang tengah melihatnya tanpa bergerak seperti patung.

"Maaf?" Zitao berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sehun.

"Ah—iya aku putra mahkota Sehun, kau mengenalku?" tanya Sehun dengan sedikit antusias. Ya, sedikit.

Kekehan Zitao membuat Sehun menaikkan ujung alis matanya. Kenapa gadis ini terkekeh begitu apa yang lucu.

"Pertanyaanmu itu aneh sekali putra mahkota.."

"Hn?"

"Em.. maaf, tapi jika aku tak mengenalimu maka aku akan dicela semua warganegara Korea Selatan karena tidak mengenali seperti apa wajah calon pemimpin negara ini.." jelas Zitao tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun.

Dasar Oh Sehun bodoh~ kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak mencerminkan pertanyaan dari seorang putra mahkota. Pesona gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya lupa akan posisinya. Pesona alami yang bahkan kapan saja dapat membuatnya mati karena heart attack.

"Ya, kau benar.."

"Senang bertemu denganmu putra mahkota.." kata Zitao memasang senyum.

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu" sikap Sehun terkesan datar memang, tapi percayalah Sehun sangat senang dan bahagia ia dapat bertemu dan berbicara dengan gadis yang belakangan terus menari-nari diotaknya.

"Ok, sampai bertemu lain kali putra mahkota.." pamit Zitao melambaikan tangannya.

Tepat saat Zitao berbalik, genggaman dipergelangan tangannya membuatnya tertahan. Dan tentu saja, Oh Sehun pelakunya.

"Siapa namamu?" Suara Sehun terdengar sangat lirih ditelinga Zitao.

"Huang Zitao, selamat menikmati shopping anda ditempat ini.." ucap Zitao meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatap kepergian Zitao.

"Huang Zitao, aku tertarik padamu.." sebuah senyum tipis terukir dibibir Sehun.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyesal terlahir sebagai seorang putra mahkota, 21 tahun ia hidup dalam kekangan keluarga kerajaan tapi tak sedikitpun ia menyesali menjadi seorang putra mahkota, tapi saat gadis bermata panda itu datang, dunianya seakan runtuh begitu saja. Andai dia bukan seorang yang telah dipersiapkan untuk memimpin negara ini, mungkinkah ia bisa mendekati gadis itu dengan leluasa. Mungkinkah perjodohannya dengan Luhan tidak pernah terjadi.

Zitao itu pecahan puzzle milik Sehun. Jadi bolehkan ia mengambilnya. Jika nanti Luhan jadi permaisurinya, bolehkan Zitao menjadi selirnya. Menjadi nomer dua tapi menempati ruang utama hatinya.

Tanpa Oh Sehun sadari suatu hari nanti, jika saat itu telah datang rasa tertariknya pada seorang Huang Zitao akan berubah jadi sebuah rasa yang akan membutakan hatinya. Menutup mata dan telinganya akan sebuah kebenaran yang tertutup dimasalalu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan senyum aneh yang membuat semua pengawalnya heran. Biasanya sang putra mahkota yang hanya berekspresi datar, sekarang tersenyum yang sangat cukup membuat mereka sedikit takut.

Jongin menatap Sehun biasa. Tanpa ada niat sedikitpun bertanya apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya itu.

"Jongin, aku melihat dan berbicara dengannya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.." gumam Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangan Jongin yang sedang memilah tuxedo yang berjejer didepanya. Jongin menangkap siapa Sehun maksud.

"Namanya Huang Zitao.."

DEGG~~

Detak jantung bereaksi saat nama yang sangat ia rindukan disebut. Nafasnya terengah, kakinya seakan melemas. Langkahnya sedikit memundur dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya.

"Dia disini.."

Saat Jongin ingin segera berlari, menghampiri gadis yang dimaksud Sehun namun tanganya sudah lebih dahulu tertahan oleh sekertaris pribadinya. Menahan sang pangeran agar tak menghampiri Zitao yang berada disebrang ruangan.

Jongin bahkan bisa melihatnya, tapi sekertaris istana kepercayaan ibunya ini dengan sigap menahan tangannya.

"Kita harus segera memilih pakaiannya pangeran.." Jongin tahu itu adalah sebuah peringatan dari sekertarisnya itu.

"Iya.." jawab Jongin lirih.

Sangat lirih hingga membuat Oh Sehun menyerngit curiga, tapi sayang rasa senang dan bahagia karena bertemu dengan pujaan hati membuatnya mengabaikan kecurigaan yang dirasakannya.

Mungkin jika ada dapat membaca hati seseorang disini, pasti orang itu akan tahu bagaimana rapuhnya seorang Oh Jongin, bagaimana pilu tangis hati yang Jongin rasakan.

Kalian tahu? meninggalkan seorang adik yang tengah sekarat limabelas tahun yang lalu itu membuat Oh Jongin tersiksa karena rasa bersalah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**..**_

_**Maaf mengecewakan..**_

_**Banyak typo ya? Banyak kesalahan juga ya.. oh.. aku minta maaf.. apa kabar semuanya.. makasih sudah mereview, memfavorite ataupun mefollow.. terimakasih aku cinta kalian.. aku akan berusaha segera melanjutkan semua ff yg udah lumutan tapi kagak tahu kapan lanjutinnya #GaplokCherishVi**_

_**.**_

_**Selanjutnya.. emm apa ya? Emm temukan saya di: **_

_**Fb: ItaVi**_

_**BBM: 52B12ED2**_

_**Line: Tavi1996**_

_**Udah aja.. LoveMumumu**_

_**Salam Cinta untuk HZT my bebeb unyuk-unyukk.. **_

_**Udah aja deh..**_

_**Dadahhh...**_

_**Mind to review? **_

_**Pleasssssseeeee...**_


End file.
